


Autograph Birthday Present

by indraleigh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Castle
Genre: Gen, Post Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indraleigh/pseuds/indraleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Willow’s birthday Xander decides to get her favorite author’s autograph. The author? Richard Castle, Caleb look alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph Birthday Present

Large thermos of coffee under one arm and the worn copy of Willow’s favorite Richard Castle book in hand Xander had gotten to the bookstore shortly after sunrise and got pretty close to the front of the line as the line slowly and steadily moved.

From inside the bookstore Detective Kate Beckett looked over the already considerable line spotting police officers and detectives in the line. Castle had gotten quite a few detailed letters from an individual fan. Instead of his usual excited to have a fan Castle was creeped out and had gone to Captain Montgomery for advice, first was to keep Alexis and Martha safe. After working with the author and getting to know him, the Captain didn’t brush him off as over reacting.

It was a detail composed of volunteers from the 12th Precinct who either were between cases or off duty. Beckett was inside next to Castle with Ryan, Esposito, and others scattered in the line. Ryan was next to a guy with a bright red and yellow Hawaiian shirt and eye patch.

After reading Castle’s books, working with and befriending the man Ryan and Esposito were the first to volunteer to help keep and eye out for the creepy fan mail sender.

Holding his own copy of one of Castle’s Derek Storm books Ryan had visited with Xander and others near him in line. With about twenty minutes until they reached the store entrance and half an hour until they got to Castle’s signing table Ryan heard Xander mumbling.

“Richard Castle is not Caleb. They make look a little alike but they are not the same. Caleb is dead and squished in Sunnydale. Richard Castle is not Caleb.”

Hearing movement of someone reaching for something Ryan turned around as Xander pulled his cell phone out and hit a speed dial button. “Hey. Tell me again what happened to Caleb. Yes, I’m still in line to get Castle’s autograph for Willow. Thanks, now tell me again please. Bye.”

After he had resumed his mumble of Caleb is squished and dead Ryan asked, “Who’s Caleb?”

“A now dead serial killer who dressed as a priest and looked like him but with an evil scary creepy look in his eye that if you had a kid you would tell them if they ever saw that man they should run to a cop.” Xander said pointing to the massive poster of Richard Castle on the bookstore window.

“Was a victim someone you knew?” Ryan asked trying to act not a cop all the while his detective mind was flying.

“Yes and he had his hands on another girl when I got between them. He got mad. I lost my eye. Caleb is now dead and squished in Sunnydale.” Xander said.

“Yowza. All that and you’re here in line to meet Castle? You must really like his books.” Ryan said amazed.

“Never read any of them but my best friend has and it’s her birthday tomorrow. I brought her favorite book and if I manage to stay in line long enough my gift to her will be an autograph from her favorite mystery author. Excuse me I need to make a call again.” Xander said redialing his phone. “Tell me again what happened to Caleb.”

Man that guy’s got some determined guts Ryan thought looking over the line again, seeing Kate in the window he scratched his eyebrow in acknowledge at seeing her.

 

Fifty seven minutes later Xander walked out of the store, sat on the curb and tried not to have a panic attack after talking to the man who looked like the killer who took his eye.

 

An hour and a half later Ryan saw Xander still sitting on the curb, now with his faced pressed into his hands. Going out to sit next to him Ryan had a couple sodas in hand.

“Hey man. You look like you could use something to drink.”

Looking up Xander saw the nice guy from the line holding a cola toward him. He didn’t see Castle walking up behind him but Ryan did.

“I did it. I stood in line and met Richard Castle with out screaming in terror. I may have nightmares later but I did it, I got Willow’s birthday present and I actually did it. Thanks for the drink. What’s your name? I never got it earlier.” Xander said cracking the can open.

“Kevin Ryan, police homicide detective, and I work with Castle. He’s more post candy store sugar rush kid than serial killer. I had someone back at the station look up Caleb. I’m sorry you encountered him.”

After Ryan opened his soda and was in mid swig Castle stepped off the curb to stand in front of Ryan and Xander. “Xander, I only hope that if my daughter ever gets into trouble that she has a friend like you who will do for her what you did. On behalf of all daddies who worry about their daughters, thank you.”

“He over heard me when I was on the phone with the station and he got your story out of me.” Ryan explained as Xander stared at Castle.

Rubbing his ear Castle hesitated a second before speaking, “Would you and your birthday friend like to come over to my place for dinner tomorrow? I could wear a mask if you want.”

Letting out an almost laugh Xander talked. “Willow would love that Mr. Castle. Thank you very much and no please don’t wear a mask.”

“Thank you Xander for doing what you did. Today and especially then.”


End file.
